A birthday to remember
by forevermine.xox
Summary: what is the perfect birthday? spending the day with friends around you? Getting amazing presents? Well for 1 girl her fabulous 15th birthday turns into a nightmare...
1. Chapter 1

**My first ever Fanfic!! hope you like :) please review ^_^**

**Chapter 1**

Beep…beep…beep…7:30am. Ugh another day of life wasted at a stupid lunnybin, otherwise known as school! I mean why does it start so early? No-one is ever awake and ready to do work at that time in a morning, well not me! I rose from my bed and got staggered to my closet. I pulled on my dull grey uniform- another thing I hate, It just makes you look robotic! Sack neat and tidy what difference does it make when learning? I moved in front of the mirror and started to style my hair, I backcombed it up into a messy hairstyle, this was sure to annoy nelson (otherwise known as Mrs Nelson.)

Of course she'd spot me with it, I wanted her to, after all , winding her up was the highlight of the day. There wasn't any "hair" rules anyway, the gang and I had organised it all, we'd all create a wacky hairstyle and arrive at the lunnybin with it. The days wind up sorted!

Now 7:43am, ran downstairs and quickly said hi to mum and took the two slices of toast on the table, threw my bag over my shoulder and shut the door behind me(I'm obviously not sociable with my mum!). Waiting outside was Catie, my bestest ever mate! We do everything together me and Cate, one of the gang says we're just like two peas in a pod! We walked down the street to the school gates(lunnybin) and walked to registration.

She had decided on a pineapple head (shove your hair into a high pony dead on top of your head until it sticks up like….well…like a pineapple!) we looked a right pair!

Glad were we when the nelson herself spotted us and hollered up the corridor. Catie looked at me and I looked at her, there wasn't much left to do except burst into a fit of giggles.

My favourite subject is Drama I love it, I might not be good but… Catie likes drama too but not as much as me, we both go to drama club together and also art club, we're both really good at art! We're now in year nine so we kind of know what we like and don't like.

Tomorrow is my 15th birthday and I can't wait! Catie's coming to my house and I'm having a sleepover it'll be so fun, just the two of us, as usual. I'm so excited because Catie says her present is the best that it will ever be!

Got no homework today, I was amazed I always get homework with Mrs Nelson, ugh I hate her! Me and Catie walked back home and and got ready for dancing at 7:00pm. We jogged down to the studio and had our one hour lesson. After it had finished we got our things together and walked out.

It was quite dark now but we had had a power cut so none of the street lights work. We stood at the end of our street and chatted for a bit and then decided it was getting chilly so we started walking back. I squinted my eyes back and forth the road sides and crossed, Catie crossed…

…She's in the road

A flash…

…a car…

…a scream…

…a SCREAM

Silence


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't take it in. it wasn't happening, I rubbed my eyes and it wouldn't go away. I ran to her. Her long blonde hair was strewn across her face. I pulled away her hair, she had no cuts, no bruises, she was fine right? Or so I thought. The driver stepped out of the car and in front of the lights. I looked up, tears streaming down my face. He knelt down beside me. He was fidgety, he stuttered " I couldn't help it I couldn't see her the street's so dark, Oh My God is she ok". He touches her arm "no don't touch her!" he steps back hesitant "yeah your right she may have broken something" he fidgets more. "ill phone 999!" I still don't know what's going on, I don't believe it happening.

I clench her hand tightly and say" I'm not leaving go!". People are starting to crowd round. The driver phones 999, "there on there way!". A woman comes at me with a blanket she says "are you alright pet here lets come inside my house" I reply "no! I have to stay with Catie! I cant talk properly, my teeth are chattering, my voice is shaky.

I hear sirens, the ambulance is here. They move her onto a stretcher and into the ambulance, the woman helps me into it and sits me on a seat next to the stretcher I hold her hand again, rest my head on the seat. The ambulance hurtles forward weaving through the traffic. We arrive at the hospital. There is much commotion people rushing past me and helping with the stretcher, they quickly wheel here through the entrance saying all sorts of doctor things. I hold onto the stretcher and run with it until she is suddenly wheeled away from me and into recus, I'm left, lost.

A nurse comes over, her arm wrapped around me. She's helping me to a seat. I'm just gazing into space, puzzled. The nurse waves her hand in front of my face, I quickly come out of my trance, rubbing my eyes. She rises from her seat and fetches a cup of water from the water fountain. She hands it to me, I lift my hand and its shaking frantically "oh you poor thing".


End file.
